1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to circuit simulating systems and methods, and more particularly, to a computing device and a method for checking whether any signal transmission line is routed between switching vias of a differential pair in a printed circuit board (PCB) layout.
2. Description of Related Art
Routing any signal transmission line between switching vias of a differential pair in a PCB layout has an undesirable impact on signal integrity. Therefore, it is necessary to ensure that no signal line is thus routed. However, checking whether any signal line is misrouted are often done visually by a technician, which is not only time-consuming, but also error-prone.